User blog:ChocophileBenj/My level ideas 1 : Banana Bay
Banana Bay : welcome in my ideas Here are ideas of my levels I did with my editor on Game Maker. They aren't a new idea of world or anything, they could be the sequel of the already existing levels of Candy Crush Saga. However, they will introduce 2 new features : the "wild combo" kind of order (in 2nd episode - see another post blog) and the "boss" level, which is just the 15th level of the episode. It has nothing special, except that it has a variable parameter (number of moves, number of bomb moves, layers of icing...) and the more stars you'll have on the 14 first levels of the episode (from 14 to 42), the easier the level will be. For instance, jump at level 15 of Banana Bay. Instead of calling my levels "level 711" and so on, because this is subject to be changed (last Reality episode to date is Toffee tower as I write this), I'll call them "level 1". I already put several ideas of level, but this will be the 1st time since I released the new version of my editor, which is far better than the previous one. This 1st episode is called "Banana bay". Next episodes will be posted as blog posts under the name "My level ideas #X, ". Next episode will be "Zythum zone" and will contain these wild comboes. Several of these levels are levels that I already posted, but enjoyed. Now, this is my new list, my new world with a bit of levels I already did and many new ones... just see and enjoy. Previous episode : none Next episode : Zythum zone Level 1 In this level, if there are fewer than 3 bombs at the end of a move, then a new bomb will appear on the next move, so there will always be 3 bombs at most. Level 2 New ingredients always appear either 8 moves after the previous ingredient appeared, or if there are no ingredients left on the board at start of move. Candies can slide diagonally below the holes, or you can rely on the conveyor belts, it's up to you. Level 3 No swirls beside the starting ones. Level 4 Nothing can stop bombs as they start to fall from the bomb cannon... Level 5 Starting bombs are the only ones. Level 6 Anything that isn't in the columns 2,3,7,8 are stuck zones. Fortunately, ingredients can't slide naturally in so just don't swap them. The swirl cannon will drop liquorice on every move you didn't destroy any swirl by a swap. New ingredients always appear either 8 moves after the previous ingredient appeared, or if there are no ingredients left on the board at start of move. Level 7 Level 8 This level may be very hard. I hope there won't be a glitch of exploding a cake destroying the color bomb AND its marmalade. Level 9 Starting swirls are the only ones. You should rely on the conveyor belt for special candies. Level 10 First timed level, and first level with special candies behind locks. Like in level 1, new bombs will appear one by one until there are 3 of them on the screen, including the starting ones behind locks. Level 11 Columns 1,2,8,9 drop candies, too. New ingredients always appear either 6 moves after the previous ingredient appeared, or if there are no ingredients left on the board at start of move. Bombs may appear every other move. Check the target score, because you'll need points to succeed ! Level 12 I guess this is easier than level 181 as 3-4-4-3 becomes 2-2-2-2, right ? Level 13 The swirl cannons will drop liquorice on every other move you didn't destroy any swirl by a swap. There is a conveyor belt that may help you. Level 14 Candy bombs are released every other move. Level 15 The final level of the episode. A "boss" level. Initial bombs are the only ones. Their timer is equal to the number of stars you got in the 14 first levels, so 14 moves if you didn't get any extra star, and 42 moves if you got all the stars. Therefore the difficuly of this level is altered by this element. Category:Blog posts